<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complete by Littledanceingdragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750090">Complete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons'>Littledanceingdragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Trans Male Character, top surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes it's trans gray don't like don't read. </p><p>Also let me know if something about it is inaccurate in a constructive way and not in a: Hey I think you should rewrite the whole thing because I hate it! And I think you just hate Gray Fullbuster because you can't write! </p><p>Or in other words: </p><p>Don't give me a fucking insult hidden and presented has constructive criticism.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gray Fullbuster &amp; Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes it's trans gray don't like don't read. </p><p>Also let me know if something about it is inaccurate in a constructive way and not in a: Hey I think you should rewrite the whole thing because I hate it! And I think you just hate Gray Fullbuster because you can't write! </p><p>Or in other words: </p><p>Don't give me a fucking insult hidden and presented has constructive criticism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gray's head felt slightly fuzzy. All he knows is that Erza is leaned against him, or maybe he's leaned against her. He doesn't know but he does know that he's so tired. Why is he tired? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are a few giggles that spark around him and Gray realizes that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he said that outloud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everything goes black and Gray is at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes up with a headache. Something feels lighter right now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? Lighter? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then it hits him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I had fucking TOP SURGERY!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bolts out of bed and runs to the mirror, ignoring how fuzzy his head feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tugging his shirt off, Gray's greeted with the wonderful sight of </span>
  <em>
    <span>no boobs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He just stares for a moment before tears start down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm me. I'm finally me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The recording starts in a hallway, the way it moves up and down being the key indicator that whoever is holding the camera is walking. They reach a door, gently shoving it open. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The camera focuses on a man standing in front of a mirror. The clarity is sharp as he rips off his shirt. There's a moment of stillness. The moment it's done distinct crying can be heard and there's someone that rushes past the person holding the camera. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are moderated bc y'all rlly do be acting the fuck up sometimes. (Also Anon Commenting is off)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>